


The story of Captain America

by nanasekei



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, post-untitled Avengers 4 movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei
Summary: As they step inside, Steve can hear the narration. He knows it by heart by now:A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice.





	The story of Captain America

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Museum" square on the Happy Steve Bingo. Thanks to Sheron for the beta! <3

As they step inside, Steve can hear the narration. He knows it by heart by now: _A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice._

Steve takes a sharp breath. It’s been a while since the last time he was here. He used to come semi-regularly, to see the old uniforms, the pictures of Gabe and Jim, Peggy’s video.

The Captain America exhibit had been featured in museums all over the country, by the time Steve first saw it. Then, when he was on the run, it got taken down entirely. It’s only recently been reinstalled.

At his side, Tony leans forward, getting as close to the uniforms as possible without touching them.

“Hard to believe that’s the original shield,” he says. Steve agrees.

It seems so strange, now. The old shield seems so silly, like a child's toy—which, coming to think of it, was exactly what it was, compared to vibranium.

It was lighter, though. Steve remembers that.

Tony tugs on his hand, pulling him closer. Steve leans his head towards him, comfortable in Tony’s space, and Tony presses a gentle, light kiss on his cheek.

Steve closes his eyes and squeezes his hand in response.

They walk through the exhibit. Tony talks a lot in whispers, to not draw attention to them. He asks Steve about each one of the Commandos, says his war uniform was hot, says Bucky looks terrible in the pictures they have and says he’s definitely telling Natasha to bring him here next.

Steve knows the exhibit well – remembers every item and its description, its stories – but he focuses on Tony, on telling Tony about Morita’s funny songs around the fire, about his mother’s soup recipes, about the time in the USO tour where one of the girls asked him to pretend to be her husband. He tells Tony stories that aren’t in the plaques, stories that were mostly lost to time, that people never ask about.

Tony listens to every word as attentively as he’d listen to the secrets of the universe. He laughs, asks questions, but mostly lets Steve talk, holding his hand the entire time.

When they get near the end, there’s a new room, detailing the last years. The Accords are mentioned, and so is Steve’s time on the run, but of course, the Snap is the main attraction.

Tony’s hand shakes. Steve hugs him by the shoulder and pulls him very close as they walk.

The final room is also new, and pretty funny. It’s a collection of Captain America merchandise. Tony grins and points out the ugliest dolls, making Steve fight back his laughter.

At the exit, Tony kisses his cheek and says: “Let’s go home.”

Steve can still hear the beginning of the narration on his head: _The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice._

As he pulls Tony closer, it occurs to him, maybe for the first time, that it’s not done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me really happy :) And if you want to, you can reblog the fic here.


End file.
